HARU VS KEYOME EPIC BATTLE FAIL...
Guest_SenjuHaru: -He sat whistling a tune on the roof, flipping page from page of his book as he sat perched on the roof, waiting. He had so much to do; get his team together for their first training, tell the last member what team he is on, and you know… jounin shit. He waited for his best mate, Keyo, to make an entrance and show up so they could get on with it. There first spar in a few years, see how much progress they both had made, and to fuel the fire to their “rivalry”. Haru’s silver hair fluttered from a gust of wind that brought the orange fall leaves bushing against and past his face and he brought his face up from his book with a sigh. No one in sight… “Hmm…”-He grumbled under his breath, before moving to a stand, and pushed his book into the pouch , his sword ruffling from in between the rope that held it in place as he stood and stretched. He placed his hands on his hip, and bent the upper part of his body backwards to stretch the muscles, before bending forwards, his arms reaching to touch his toes, and to finish he simply pushed off the roof, and rebounded to the center of the compound, waiting some more for keyo’s entrance.- DarkKeyome: A flush of wind would breeze by with a powerful force. On top of the very building haru had just leaped from... keyome was there. His black hair flipped and wiped in the fall air. Tilting his head up slightly he took a deep breathe. He was wearing his leather jacket, and some black jeans that he had purchased, though on his feet were set of Shinobi combat boots. The stubble on his chin was more refined yet he still looked like a 16 year old. On his arms, the weights Nobu gave him that were actually... a lot much heavier than he thought they were going to be, not to mention the weights around his waist that sat perfectly around his muscular form. “...Haru..” he said eyeing his friend from above. He didn’t even hesitate, as he wiped out two Kunai that sat in his right hand. And a smoke bomb that sat in the palm of his hand...two of them actually, he was rotating them in his grasp like a pair of dice. “ remember when were kids, And we made that fight that determined that we were brothers...” The wind picked up more. And he smirked looking down at him from above the steep roof top. “...I want to see how much stronger you've gotten brother. Show me what being a Yonshi ninja....Is all about.” He said cracking his neck. He crushed one of the smoke bombs in his hand... the smoke clouded his body, Haru would see something more than likely burst out of the smoke in a blur. Then haru would himself would be bombarded by a bomb of smoke as the projectile would collide to the tile 1 foot away from him. Keyome had already exited the smoke screen that he was in. He had actually been the thing that haru more than likely saw explode from the smoke screen in a blurr because he had thrown the smoke bomb from above haru's head. In mid air keyome began to throw the two Kunai's he had into the smoke screen while he was doing a back flip. He didn’t know where they would hit but due to him throwing them when he was only in a 90 degree angel over haru's head. It would move than likely impale like his legs or something like that. Once keyome had hit the ground he was already charging into the smoke screen, kicking off the ground to do a straight kick of where he thought his friend would be with his right leg. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would come out from the forest after a long day of meditation. He would sigh to himself as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to getting his chakra under full control. The advice that Yume has offered him would help a lot as he would just sit back and mediatate on it. He would Search deep within himself as he would do when he was a genin. Those moments in life he faced teaching and learning how the ways of the shinobi was. As he entered the village though he would see Haru sitting up on the roof as he would nod to him; continuing his path to one of the benches off to the left. Setsuko would sit down interlocking his hands as the moments in his hand had improved over the last fiew days. He could only wonder how much longer this would take. He would close his eyes continuing to concentrate on his training.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He smirked, and locked his eye’s onto the black haired devil of the oda clan, the man was taller than the last time they met, and the man looked… cool? Guess he was trying to live up to his name. He listened to the man, and watched him toy around with the weapons in his hands. One.. two orbs in one hand, a few kunai in his other. Obvious. The boy crushed one of them and disappeared from sight in a cloud of smoke. Next move? Either the kunai or the other orb, which was either a flash bomb or another smoke bomb. Hm… a blurr followed by a trail of smoke from the smoke screen he was in, and he watched the other orb hit the ground a foot in front of him. He’d gotten smarter over the years, more calculating. Haru stepped backwards when the bomb landed, right before the smoke burst outwards, filling about 3 feet out with the thick smoke… oddly enough… he thought the smoke usually took up so much space, maybe not… He kicked backwards out of the smoke, about six feet and heard a few “THUCK”-ing noises coming from within the smoke, and watched Keyome land right in front of him… What? He didn’t jump over him far enough? Dam. Haru took advantage of the landing oda, with his own bomb… a flash bomb to be exact, which he had removed from his pouch and had tossed between his legs, stopping 2 feet infront of him, then in a split second it went off, the light blinding anyone caught in its rays including the oda if he was caught. Haru would closed his eyes when it went off and reopened them instantly after, his next move depending on his last attack- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko looked up as he saw something happening as Key would instigate himself into a fight with Haru. Not paying too much more attention to the two of them Setsuko would close his one visible eye and began concentrating. Setsuko looked deep inside though as he searched through his chakra network as he would lead into his right hand. Looking at more closely he would see how and why the leaks were accuring at that was the tiny inch size like breaks within it. Contrating more though he could see it was moving closer and it was drawing itself to one another. Is it got close this time it would connect and Setsuko would open his eye as he looked to his right hand. The feeling stopped and the flow was perfect… he could feel his chakra moving to his hand and fingertips as it stop without losing any of it. Setsuko would grin to himself as he would stand up and looked to the two boys fighting as he would think for a moment… “Lets try this..” –he would sign his hands into the fashion of “Dragon → Tiger → Hare” –Speaking out “Water Style: Violent Water Wave!” –Building up the chakra into his mouth, Setsuko would release a large stream of water from his mouth with an incredible force of 80 mph as it would tare through the grounds and the direction of the two boys. With the boys facing one another and the smoke so heavy it would leave them little to know time to reache to the attack. If connected it would throw them across the grounds skidding as the it would pick up any tiles, dirt, rocks and gravel as it could cause heavy cuts all along their bodies. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari stumbled out of his house, wishing he was still in bed. He slowly made his way to the gate,passedthrough it, and made his way to a bench, where he fell on it,face first, and took a small nap.noticing nothing, and no one, yet awake enough to hear everything.- "What a day, what a day." -He said this about the fight going on between his sensei and Keyome. and wondered if it had anything to do with his leg.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko looked up as he saw something happening as Key would instigate himself into a fight with Haru. Not paying too much more attention to the two of them Setsuko would close his one visible eye and began concentrating. Setsuko looked deep inside though as he searched through his chakra network as he would lead into his right hand. Looking at more closely he would see how and why the leaks were accuring at that was the tiny inch size like breaks within it. Contrating more though he could see it was moving closer and it was drawing itself to one another. Is it got close this time it would connect and Setsuko would open his eye as he looked to his right hand. The feeling stopped and the flow was perfect… he could feel his chakra moving to his hand and fingertips as it stop without losing any of it. Setsuko would grin to himself as he would stand up and looked to the two boys fighting as he would think for a moment… “Lets try this..” –he would sign his hands into the fashion of “Dragon → Tiger → Hare” –Speaking out “Water Style: Violent Water Wave!” –Building up the chakra into his mouth, Setsuko would release a large stream of water from his mouth with an incredible force of 80 mph as it would tare through the grounds and the direction of the two boys. With the boys facing one another and the smoke so heavy it would leave them little to know time to reache to the attack. If connected it would throw them across the grounds skidding as the it would pick up any tiles, dirt, rocks and gravel as it could cause heavy cuts all along their bodies. DarkKeyome: His feet hit the ground, the combat boots digging deep within the concrete swiftly, he began turning around seeing that haru was gone. In his mind, he wanted to kick the boy after wards but he wasn’t even in the smoke screen anymore. But, keyomes trained hearing... due to all the blind fold training as a child allowed him to avert his attention over to where he heard the slight rustling of a shinobi pouch. Within the small time frame of 2.3 seconds. Keyome would have with the boys sheer force, kicked off of the ground lunging at the boy known as haru. As haru tossed his weapons forward he would see a Keyome burst of the small smoke screen that he himself had thrown. He caught the boys weapons exactly 1.5 seconds before they hit the ground. He hadn’t stated how fast he through the weapons. He caught them in his grip and rolled onto his knee's. Haru, would more than likely still be drifting in mid air as the rolled on his right knee for a recovery. He eyed the boy drifting and tossed one of the flash bombs 3 feet back from haru's landing spot, also blinding anyone that was caught subject to the attack. So by the time HE hit the ground the flash would go off. Keyome lunged forward running with both of his arms extended back indicating the boys intense travel speed with his eyes closed, so even when the flash went off he would still be approaching the boy. But... he would be smashed by current of water from out of nowhere that would make him crash into the small little open house on the opposite side of the bath house. The current of water pushed him hard into the small house until it made him crash through. The house debree falling on him, but only enough to cover his body. SenjuHaru: -What the fuck?... Keyo was now flying towards him… to fast to dodge gushing water following behind him and the oda SMASHED into Haru, and he was taken with the waves as well. Only to end with them crashing into a building, rubble and debris falling down on top of them, latching onto his wet skin. He pushed the oda off him… -“What the hell!?”he lied still, looking for the culprit.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would burst into laughter as he would make a pump fist of victory.- “Hell yeah! It worked!” he would look to Haru and Keyome as he would cross his arms feeling so much better then before. Setsuko would sit back down on the bench as he looked at his right hand and closed it into a tight fist.-